1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair grooming devices, and particularly to a robotic hair dryer holder system with tracking for easy and automatic drying and styling of a user's hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Grooming and styling of one's hair is a common ritual followed by most in preparation for daily work or a special event. This act can, at times, involve great expenditure of time and effort to perfect a desired look. Conventional grooming methods require some dexterity due to the use of both hands to comb or brush the hair while hair drying at the same time. While most are able to perform these tasks with relative ease, some may be physically impaired or incapable. Certain styling options may also be more effective to achieve the desired look by combing the hair with one's fingers, followed by an actual comb or brush, which is almost impossible while manually holding the hair dryer at the same time.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of personal grooming to provide a device that renders such activities as hair drying, brushing, combing, and related tasks relatively convenient and easy for the user. Thus, a robotic hair dryer holder system with tracking solving the aforementioned problems is desired.